


vukove igre

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Violence with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: We love each other, but we tear each other apart.





	vukove igre

**Author's Note:**

> so i was gonna release the new chapter of /the fame monster. was super excited. got it all done. and then ao3 FUCKED ME. so you get this instead.
> 
> also yes i know this is unrealistic!! it's guro fuck off

"So, how d'ya want me t' go about doin' dis, like, wit' a knife, er just--"

"Just your teeth. Is, uh, fine."

Pickles blinked. Nathan tentatively adjusted the plastic wrap that he'd covered his bed with. He'd have rather died than gotten stains on his overpriced bedsheets. Bloodstains never, ever come out of things. Before he went on T, Pickles could confirm.

"Yeh sure y'don't even want like,  _Advil_ or somethin' before we start?"

"No, uh, pain is kind of. Part of the experience."

Pickles blinked at Nathan's spread, mostly-nude form, arms and legs bound to the bedposts. His wide, pale stomach reminded Pickles of a full moon. Or a pork bun. The good kinds that were sold in Chinatown when they went. With meat beneath the pale white skin. Saying it like that made it... a little less weird, maybe.

"Okey. I'm, uh, I'm goin' now."

Nathan looked away, and Pickles leaned down. He was so soft all over. His nose landed in the plush, somewhat fuzzy expanse of Nathan's tummy. Nathan's skin smelled like old cigarettes. It always seemed to. It was so familiar, so... comforting. He opened his mouth, resting his pierced tongue just above his boyfriend's navel, which was also pierced. Pickles had convinced him to get it. He took the diamond nub between his teeth, pulling outward. Slowly.

Nothing happened.

"I think you need to do it, like, in one jerk."

"Okey, uh, you ready? Should I count?"

"No, uh, 's fine."

Pickles' teeth met the piercing once more. He prepared himself... And gave it a quick tug. The piercing came, and took a piece of flesh with it.

Nathan let out a low groan, his toes curling up. Pickles, meanwhile, juggled the bit of metal in his mouth. It made an oddly satisfying clicking noise against his teeth, and tasted like blood. Kinda chewy. Like meat on the bone. 

It was... kind of good.

He gnawed the meat off of the piercing, spitting the metal nub onto the bed and swallowing the little gob of skin and fat. Nathan was red-faced and shuddering already, Pickles heaving soft breaths into his skin. He licked over the open hole left behind, letting his tongue enter the opening like a kiss. Then his tooth dug beneath the walls, piercing through the fatty layer and letting blood gush out. It covered his nose and lips. A little red cascading dribble. Pulling back, the fat chunk broke off in his mouth, a few coarse, black hairs falling between his teeth. 

"Yeh doin' okey?"

"Better than..."

Pickles gave him that damn smirk. The one that turned straight men gay. He had blood on his lips, and his teeth when he talked. Returning to the hole he'd made, Pickles sucked some of the spurting blood from it. It was kind of salty and metallic. Not necessarily bad, though. Actually, kinda good. Maybe because it was Nathan's.

He bit at the edges, chewing off a tough bit of fat and skin and expanding the hole he'd created. He could see a bit of Nathan's musculature, and ran a finger over it, causing Nathan to hiss. Pickles had fucked him enough times to know that was a good hiss. Blood dripped down his lips, and he licked the muscles with his tongue piercing, dancing along each ridge and seeming to send rockets up Nathan's spine. He grazed his teeth against them, only for a moment, hearing an approving growl.

"Y'know, Nate, I love that yeh let me do crazy shit like this."

Nathan grinned, sheepishly, face shaded slightly pink. "How far down should I go."

"...'s far as you wanna."

"So I can see yer, uh..." Pickles swallowed. The most intimate part of the human body. Not the genitals, but... "yer organs." Nathan's face went from pink to red, and he averted his gaze, but nodded. This was an even bigger deal than marriage. Nathan's guts had only been seen by doctors, but this was different. 

"Go, go for it..."

Pickles grinned, leaning back down to shred away a large chunk of skin, exposing a wide plane of red muscles. Swallowing the fat, he used the sharp edges of his teeth to slice through the muscles. Nathan twitched, face covered in sweat, as the greatest drummer on the planet peeled back his muscles to see guts. They were shiny, and beautiful, like Nathan's abdomen was stuffed full of jewels before he was born. If he didn't know better, he'd have shoved his hands in and rubbed all over his intestines. 

"Oh my gahd."

"You, can, uh..." Nathan's voice lowered. "If you put on gloves you can... touch... a little..."

Pickles shook his head.

"Only if yer comfortable with it."

"I am."

Pickles swallowed, tearing out a hole so he could pull the skin and muscle further back. They didn't have surgical gloves, only some leather ones.  _Brutal._ His hands cupped around the length of Nathan's large intestine. 

"Nate'n," Pickles breathed. "I'm so glad you'd let me do this."

They kissed, and the kiss tasted like blood. Dripping down Pickles' mouth. He kissed Nathan's skin too, tearing it away, and kissing his mouth again. They shared it, like a church wafer. This is his body, and his blood, shed for you and for many for the forgiveness of sins.

Do this, for the remembrance of me.


End file.
